High School Sucks
by Keanan765
Summary: Dave is a popular high schooler and is in love with someone so unpopular. He has all six classes with her. What will he do when he starts to lose control of his feelings? Humanstuck- Dave/Nepeta
1. Chapter 1

-Your name is Dave Strider. You are the coolest kid around. No one can even compare. But lately you've been feeling some pretty uncool feelings for a certain girl.

You sit down at your desk and yawn. Man first period sucks. A certain cat-obsessed girl sits in front of you on your desk. You look up at her through your shades, that you will probably get yelled at for wearing again.

"Hey Coolkid!" she exclaimed, as it was her usual greeting.

You just nod at her, being too tired to raise your hand, and way to cool for normal vocal greetings. She giggles. God damn that giggle was cute…. no stop, you thought to yourself, you are way to cool to crush over some cheesy unpopular girl. You are one of the most popular kids around. Why would you fall for someone so… weird. She is completely, and utterly uncool. But. You're falling for her. Shit better go down. The level of coolness between you and her is simply this. She was like Rebecca Black. And you were Snoop Dogg. There was no comparison. You were just too cool for her. And you like her? God fucking dammit. It isn't fair.

"Uh… Dave…?"

You snap out of it, "Hm?" Oh fuck. You were staring at her the whole time.

"I think you were spacing out. You were staring at me."

You were about to answer when the bell rang. Saved by the bell. You sigh and start nodding off as the teacher starts droning on about dumb equations. The girl sitting in front of you, Nepeta, was drawing. You attempted to peek over her shoulder to see it but she closed her book and started blushing.

You pull out a piece of paper and scribble down, "what you drawing?"

You pass it up to her and quickly get a response, "my favourite ship."

"like couple? isn't it kinda creepy to go around pairing up people. Unless its me and you…" You erase that last part and send it up.

"but don't you think its nice to kind of have this fantasy since you know itll never come true?"

Boy do you know… "only if it involves the person you like and yourself I guess"

"it doeeeesss! :DDD Did you read my mind or something?"

No you just wish it was you and her on that paper…. "why can't I see it? Who is it you like?"

"if I told you… you would know!"

You sigh and look around at everyone staring at you passing notes with her. You were going to hear about this later. You fold the note up and stuff it in your pocket. You pull out another piece of paper and start doodling while your mind wanders so it looks like your taking notes. You have been yelled at too many times. Plus as long as you are "taking notes" the teacher won't yell at you for the shades. You check back at what you were doodling and your eyes widen. Shit. You quickly flip the paper in your notebook and start taking serious notes so your mind can't wander. The bell rings and you quickly pack up and head to the bathroom before your next class. Especially since you had it with her.

You go into the bathroom and look at all the kids hanging out giving them the "get the fuck outta here" look. Once they are out you take off your shades and splash your face with water. Fuck. You need to keep these feelings under control. This is so unlike you. What in the world are you going to do if she finds out.

You dry off your face and put your shades back on. You leave the bathroom and head to 2nd period.


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta's POV

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are in love with the popular kid Dave. He is just so cool! And he's really nice! He isn't a jerk even though you don't fit into his group. You could never even think about going out with him… Until today that is.

You saw what he erased in the note. Could he like you? Just thinking about it makes you all giddy inside! You decide to consult your friend Sollux, who is the boyfriend of the ever popular Aradia, after school today. Right now you are set on going to 2nd period so you can see Dave again. And shadeless Dave at that.

You walk into your biology class and sit at the front in one of the only two seats left. You spent way too much time dillydallying in the halls while thinking about Dave. Think of the devil! He just walked into class and sighed as he took his seat next to you. He removed his shades and revealed his beautiful red eyes.

The bell rings and your teacher announces what you are doing today. Dissecting frogs! Gross! Oh well. You can deal with it for Dave. Especially since you two are lab partners!

The teacher gives each group of lab partners their frogs.

You note Dave's repetitive sighs as he sighs again. "Whats wrong?" you want to ask but just can't. He grabs the scalpel and slowly cuts open the frog. The stench hits your nose and you gag and your vision starts going blurry when he pulls out the heart. Suddenly, he stops everything and calls the teacher over.

"What's wrong Mr. Strider?" Mr. Dualscar asks.

"Sir. I would like to stop this and escort my lab partner to the nurse's office because she seems a little queasy and she seems to be a little light headed or something," Dave responded to Mr. Dualscar.

"Very well. I would like you to stay with her because the nurse is out. You will just copy someone else's notes tomorrow okay?"

"Yes Sir."

Dave removed his gloves and put his shades back on, slinging both of your bags on his shoulder. You attempt to walk and you make t just out of the classroom before nearly collapsing. In fact, you would of collapsed if Dave didn't catch you. He lifted you into a princess style carry and carried you all the way to the nurses office. He signed you both in and told the office worker, Mrs. Handmaid, that he was to stay with you and you were to rest for the rest of the class period.

He walks into the room and you act like you're asleep. He glances at you before sitting in the seat right next to the bed. He takes of his shades, sighing, and rubbing his eyes.

He puts his shades back on and puts the back of his hand onto your forehead. You blush as he brushes up your bangs and kisses your forehead. He sits down beside you and time seems to stop.

The bell rings and you don't move. You don't want to. He picks you up and carries you to just in front of the girls locker room before setting you down and "waking you up." Even though you were awake you played along, and he even asked Aradia to keep an eye on you in the locker room since he knew that you were friends with her boyfriend.

With the thought of him kissing your forehead the rest of the day seemed to blur by. You watched him and his muscles during Mr. Summoner's PE class. Then, next thing you knew you were leaning against the school building waiting for Sollux. You stared at Dave's '69 Mach 1 red Mustang. You heard his voice and looked over at him. He was holding hands with Terezi and moving to his car. Wait. Holding hands. Your expression stiffens as he looks over at you before looking back at his feet and letting go of Terezi's hand to unlock his car. He walks around and unlocks his door and starts the car. "Forget you" is blasting on the radio as he pulls out of the driveway. After you are sure he is out of sight you fall onto the ground crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Sollux's POV

Your name is Sollux Captor and you hate the prick one of your only friends is in love with. He isn't right for her. You have the damnedest lisp and you wish it would go away so you could at least say asshole right.

You run up to the crying Nepeta, "What'th wrong?!"

You were answered with sobs. You sit next to her, hugging her.

"H-He… T-Terezii…. T-t-t-toge-ther…." She managed to say between sobs.

"Who? Thtrider? He'th not with Terezi."

"I-I just s-saw them leave… th-they were holding hands…."

You facepalm. "Nepeta look at me."

She complies and looks at you with her teary eyes.

"Terezi. She'th dating Vantath. Not Thtrider. For thome reathon no matter how many timeth thomeone athkth that athhole out he thayth no. Either way Terezi ith jutht hith betht friend."

She just stares at you dumbfounded as it starts to pour down rain. She starts hugging you tightly.

"God damn it Nepeta. I can't breathe. Thtop right now."

Luckily she loosens her grip. Then, just your luck, that red-loving prick shows up.

Dave POV

You forgot your backpack at school. You drive up, parking in your normal spot, where you see Nepeta hugging Sollux in the rain. It started raining on your way back from dropping off Terezi.

You step out of your car, locking it of course, and walk onto the sidewalk. Nepeta hears you and jumps up and hugs you.

"What?" you ask surprised, but you hug her back anyways.

She looks at you and suddenly she lets go, leaving you even more confused than when she hugged you. You just sigh again.

"Why are you here Dave?" she asks.

"I forgot my backpack," you answer quickly, turning away and start walking.

"Bye Dave! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Her voice is so fucking cute. You don't turn around, you just wave and move quicker so that when Sollux pulls ou, he won't see you blushing. You hate the douchebag. He is so rude, and he thinks just because he's dating Aradia that he can do whatever the hell he wants. You see Sollux drive away in his shitty yellow Volkswagen Beetle. You roll your eyes and walk up to Terezi's 6th period, math, and grab your bag. Just as your about to walk away you run into the school druggie. Fuck. Well might as well hear him out. Otherwise there'll be some new rumor about you tomorrow.

"Hey cool kid," Gamzee states mellowly.

"What do you want?"

"Well that's not nice motherfucker."

"Fuck off. What do you want? If you don't tell me I'm leaving. I don't have time for whatever you're gonna pull outta your ass."

"Well my motherfucking friend. I just want to ask you what you would do to keep your love of Nepeta a secret. From her and the whole school."

"What the hell are you talking about. I don't love that weirdo. She is just some dumb kid that I have all six classes with."

You turn around at the sound of sobbing. Oh fuck. There she was. You can't say you just lied. She can't know you love her. Wait. Why is she crying? Why should it matter? You discard these questions. She runs off and you turn back around even more pissed than before. There was that asshole grinning like a fool. You hate it when he isn't high. He turns into an even bigger douche than Sollux.

"What do you want. I will do anything as long as you leave her alone."

"Get me some weed." He hands you a sheet of paper with a sloppily written address and time. "You do this for me and I won't go anywhere near Nepeta."

Fuck. You can't do this. Your bro would be so disappointed in you if he found out. Then again… You would die if this guy ever went near Nepeta. You nod and ask him, "The cash?"

He hands you a roll of money and you sigh. You know you can't trust his word, but better safe than sorry right? You take the money and walk off. High school sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave's POV

You make it all the way to the appointed address.

"Oh hello. Look at this motherfucker. He ain't the usual. You ain't who I'm supposed to meet. What the fuck. Where is Makara?" the dealer asks.

"Who are you? You the dealer?"

"Grand Highblood at your service."

"Gamzee sent me to buy the weed."

"Where's the cash?"

You hand him the roll of cash. He counts it.

"Faithful customer as always Makara."

"Yeah whatever. I just need the weed and I need to get outta here."

The Grand Highblood laughs and hands you the bag of weed. You nod and get in your car, shoving the weed into the glove box. You make sure to drive perfectly at the speed limit. You can't get pulled over with the drugs in your car.

You pull around to the back of the school. You knew Gamzee would be there waiting. You park and roll down your window. He walks over and you hand him the drugs. Not a word is exchanged between you two and the moment he stepped away from the car you sped off.

You get home and wave at your bro. He waves back at you and you head up to your room. Time to think. What are you going to do about Nepeta tomorrow. Even though you talked to Terezi about going about dating unpopular people. Now you just ruined your chance to, well take a chance with Nepeta. She's probably going to ignore you all day. Actually that would be better.

Nepeta's POV

He hates you. You thought he loved you. What did you ever do to make him hate you?

You walk into your house. You already know your mom isn't home. You can cry your heart out. And that's exactly what you do. You sit at your computer and open your blog. You were updating it during school. You were talking about Dave possibly loving you. Now they have to know he hates you. The life of the blogger, everything about you is online. You open your puke-colored satchel and pull out your notebook. You rip out every picture of you and Dave that you have drawn. You rip them up into tiny little scraps and put

them on your notebook. You pick it up and carry it outside. You are so glad it stopped raining. However, it wasn't windy like you hoped. You just decided throwing them away would have to do.

You wipe away the last of your tears and go back inside. You tried to convince yourself you'd get over him. Of course you would. You're only a teenager. What do you know about true love?

You can't convince yourself that loving him was just a phase.

Author's note:

Sorry for the short chapter!

I'll try to upload chapter 5 today... Maybe. If I'm not too distracted.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note:_

_I will try to get around to chapter 6 today_

_This story is just racing through my brain. _

_All the ideas for it. I'm dying over here._

_Well here's chapter 5 for all you guys. Thanks for the help. and Reviews. I hope it isn't too bad_

Dave's POV

After a terrible night with no sleep you head into Mr. Signless's math class. You lay down on your arms hoping to sleep in his class so you won't have to talk to Nepeta. You hear her sit down right in front of you. You look up, you just have to. You only catch a glimpse of her face and you can tell she hasn't been sleeping.

Wait a minute. If you can tell she hasn't been sleeping just from a glimpse… You start to feel like a creeper.

30 minutes into class and you haven't slept one bit. You've been staring down at the note you attempted to write to Nepeta. It was an apology, but without giving yourself away. It wasn't working so you decided to just take a nap.

When you were almost asleep the speaker beeped and you heard Mrs. Handmaid's voice, "Dave Strider please come to the office. Dave Strider please come to the office."

Oh fuck. What do they want you for?

You grab your bag and notebook. You head out of the classroom and slowly make your way to the office. When you get there you are sent in to see the principal, Mrs. Dolorosa.

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Strider?"

"I'm afraid I don't Mrs. Dolorosa."

"Mr. Psiioniic here says he saw you dealing drugs."

"What?" you look at your school's janitor.

"Were you, or were you not dealing drugs yesterday after school?"

"I was."

The police walk in and put you in handcuffs. They lead you out and you pass your math class windows. Nepeta watched as you were put into the cop car.

You sit in your cell just thinking about Nepeta's face as she watched you get put in the police car. You just want to cry. But you can't. Your bro is going to be here soon. You can't let him see you cry.

Your bro arrives and starts yelling at you, "Dave what in the hell were you thinking? Why in the world would you deal drugs?!"

"Bro… I have a good reason."

"Save it for court. You're going to Juvenile court tomorrow morning and I'm not bailing out a drug dealer."

"But I wa-"

"I told you. I'm not bailing you out. I will get you Neophyte's help but I will not bail you out."

You sigh and nod. He wasn't going to hear you out. You'll just have to tell about it in court tomorrow. Luckily no one will be there to hear it. They all have school.

Nepeta's POV

You go to class and sit down in your assigned seat. You look at Dave for a second but he lifts up his head so you turn around. You couldn't let him see you. Not right now at least.

As soon as class begins you start doing something you haven't done since you fell in love with Dave, take notes. You can hear him scribbling and you just assume he's taking notes. But why is he erasing so much. Whatever. You could care less. At least that's what you want to believe.

Suddenly, you hear Dave's name called on the intercom. When he leaves, your eyes follow him.

You start staring out the window daydreaming, until a familiar figure breaks through you daydream. It's Dave. With the police. In handcuffs. You watch him. You're on the verge of tears. What happened to the Dave that was so cool he stayed away from the bad stuff. You decided you would ask his brother what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave's POV

Your bro left and now you're bored as fuck. One of the officers that picked you up started a conversation with you.

"So you have a 'good' reason for dealing drugs?" the officer asked.

"Yes I did… Mrs. Mindfang"

"Care to tell?"

"I was being blackmailed to get the drugs for the guy I gave them to."

"What was he using to blackmail you?"

"Love."

"Like?"

"Telling the girl that I love, who can absolutely NOT know, that I love her."

"Why can't she know?"

"I have a reputation. Plus. What if she didn't return my feelings?"

"Well I can guarantee that any reputation you may or may not have had is gone now."

"Oh fuck no. I will maintain my reputation. And. She will never have to know I love her."

"Why can't you tell her? I don't understand."

"Because I am the cool popular kid. And she is the uncool, unpopular, weird girl. It's like Romeo and Juliet. Except Juliet probably doesn't love Romeo. And Romeo won't confess his love because of its threat to his life."

She sighs, "Listen kid. Tomorrow. Tell the judge exactly why you were dealing the drugs."

"Do I look like someone who would sell someone else out? No. That's not me."

"You don't have to. Just tell me where to find the kid, and what he looks like. And I'll just _happen_ to pass by and catch him on doing drugs. That way, he can confess to getting the drugs from you. And, who is the judge going to believe more. Someone we caught, with no drugs in possession, no drugs in his system, and a clean record… Or. Someone who has both drugs in possession and drugs in his system. Plus probably the worst school record, as well as a probably dirty permanent record."

"He'll know I sold him out. And I'd never hear the end of it."

"Listen. You've been completely honest so far right?"

"I have no reason to lie."

"Well. You do this for me and I'll make sure you don't go to Juvenile Hall."

"Okay. Gamzee Makara."

"HIM?!"

"I knew you'd know him. Yes him. And I will guess you know where he hangs out."

"Do I? I know so much about that guy. He is so getting busted."

"Thank you."

Nepeta's POV

You walk up to the Strider residence. Before you can even knock or ring the doorbell Dave's brother opens the door.

"Hello. Who are you?" he asks you.

"I'm Nepeta Leijon. One of Dave's friends."

"You don't look like his normal friend. Anyways, you're probably here to know why Dave got arrested."

"Yes that is exactly why I'm here."

"Dave got arrested for dealing drugs. That damn shithead. Now I have to get up early to go to his fucking court hearing."

"When is it?!"

"Whoa. It's at 10:00 in the morning tomorrow. Not like you'll get to go you have school."

"I know. Thank you. Sorry for yelling."

"Yeah whatever. Bye."

"Bye! Thanks again!"

You are going to the hearing no matter what. You can miss a day of school. There has to be a good reason for Dave dealing drugs. And you want to know.

Dave's POV

Court was about to begin and Mrs. Mindfang walked in with Gamzee. She seats him and quickly whispers with the judge. You smile, only slightly though.

The court session begins.

"Court will now begin. Silence," Judge Darkleer begins the session.

You fidget nervously as Neophyte Redglare does her job, "My client, Dave Strider, would like to tell his side of the story."

You walk up to the podium and Judge Darkleer swears you in, "Put your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand."

You do so.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God."

"You may begin."

"I was blackmailed. The person I was dealing to was blackmailing me using love. He threatened to tell the girl that I love, that I love her. I couldn't let that happen. This love I have is a forbidden kind. I am the 'cool and popular guy,' and she is the 'uncool, unpopular, weird girl.' We just shouldn't be together. But I love her. She isn't allowed to know this. So he blackmailed me into picking up the drugs."

"And who is 'he?'"

"I will not sell ou-"

"Your honor!" Mrs. Mindfang exclaimed.

"Yes? Are you bringing up this person?"

"Yes sir."

She walked up Gamzee and began, "I have all reason to believe this is the boy who was blackmailing the defendant. The defendant has yet to deceive us. And this boy, that I have just arrested, is a very dishonest and terrible person. He has a terrible school record, we arrested him for possession of drugs, as well as, smoking weed. This is not his first time being arrested either. He has a permanent record that is full with theft, possession of drugs, and truancy."

"Well sir, any defense?"

"AW come on you silly motherfuckers. Can't we all just be friends?"

"Well then. Defendant?"

"Yes?"

"I have one question before dismissing the jury to make their decision."

"And what is that?"

"Who is the girl that you are in love with?"

"… Nepeta Leijon…"

"WHAT?!" you hear Nepeta exclaim from the back of the courtroom.

The judge smiles and dismisses the court for a short recess while the jury makes their decision.

You exit the courtroom more stressed than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Dave's POV

You're sitting next to your bro and he's making fun of you.

"Well isn't that just so cute. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I TRIED TO."

"Well, Little Buddy, I'll bail you out if they, for some reason, put you in the slammer."

You glare as he ruffles your hair. Suddenly he just gets this huge grin across his face. You look at him like, "what the fuuuck?" but he doesn't have to give you an answer.

Nepeta hugs you from behind.

"WHAT?"

"Hi Dave!"

"Uh… Hey Nep."

She just sort of purred against your back. You blushed wildly and glared at your grinning bro.

The court is called back into session and you go to stand up. Nepeta is still clinging onto you, but she's a little too short, so you just pick her up into a piggy back ride because you sure as hell aren't asking her to let go.

You walk her over and sit her down in the courtroom audience. You go take your place at the podium and Judge Highblood announces, "Court is now in session!"

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?"

One person stands up for the group, "We have your honour. The defendant, Dave Strider, is found not guilty on one condition."

"And that condition is?"

"He must ask out this Nepeta Leijon right here right now. Because we know she is in the courtroom."

The judge looks at you expectantly and your eyes are wide. Everyone can see your bright red eyes, in high contrast with your white skin, shoot open with surprise and fear. Fear of rejection. And fear it won't come out right. Your eyes line up with Nepeta's. She is blushing like crazy. You break eye contact and scan the rest of the audience. They are all staring at you expectantly.

You let out and audible sigh and decide that it would be better to just get it over with, than having prison on your permanent record, "Nepeta Leijon. Will you go out with me?" Your eyes are looking down. You're scared to hear her reaction.

Nepeta's POV

You hear the question. You don't even process it. Your body moves on its own. You jump over the separator between the audience and the judge, and hug him.

"You are an idiot." The words fall out of your life as you smile and nuzzle his face.

"He looks over at you surprised. Your green eyes just shut as you grin, "Of course I will date you."

Dave's POV

The words ring through your head.

You grin and the judge releases the court session. You walk out holding Nepeta's hand. Your bro is giving you the "AWUH YOU GUYS ARE SO SUGOI" look. Suddenly your phone rings. You use your free hand and pull it out. You're getting a call from Terezi. You pick it up, knowing she's calling you in the halls.

Through the background noise you are able to hear Terezi's voice speak, "Hey Dave! Is your court session over? You aren't getting locked up for good are you? I hope not 'cause you still gotta tell Nepeta you li-"

"Whoa whoa. Calm down Terezi," you interrupt her questioning tendencies," I'm not going to jail. I'll see all of you guys outside of the school in a half an hour. I gotta get my ride."

You hear her giggle, "Okay Dave! I'lll make sure everyone is there to greet you!

"Yeah Yeah. Whatever. I'll see you later."

She bids you farewell and you sigh. Your brother is beckoning for you two to follow him into the car. You do so and open the door for her. After she gets in, you slide in right next to her. You already know your brother is driving you to the school. You, still holding hands with Nepeta, use your free hand to pull out your phone and check the time.

_1:30…_

You have an hour before school gets out. So after your brother drops you off at school, and your absolutely sure he isn't anywhere near the school, you invite Nepeta for a real date, "So I don't know about you, but I am starving. Would you like to go to this really cool café for some lunch?"

"Of course! I would love that!" she answered so excitedly. You were glad. You walk over to your sweet ride and unlock her door, opening it and beckoning her in. She slides in and you shut the door gently. You walk around and open your side kind of shakily. You quickly got your act together and open the door.

You were extremely nervous for this date. You couldn't let her see that so you just shoved all thoughts like that to the back of your mind.

**_Author's Note:_**_ Sorry this chapter took so long. I was having technical difficulties . I'll try to update the next chapter faster!_


	8. Chapter 8

Nepeta's POV

You sit in his mustang. The car you've so longed to sit in. You caress the smooth and spotless leather. You smile. He has kept really good care of his car. You just know he's going to keep this good of care of you. When he starts the car it startles you. The rev the engine makes. It sounds so good. And fast. Like a race car. He really is pretty smart if he can mess with his engine like this.

Immediately, the music is blasting. You smile at the fact "Space Bound" by Eminem is playing. You aren't a fan of rap, but you try not to show it. However, he seems to sense that and changes it. Now you were listening to "I Just Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Bublè. You could tell he didn't like it. You loved this song. You really appreciated that he would do that for you. Before you knew it you were at the diner. You giggle softly. It was so retro. Not to mention in the middle of nowhere.

You didn't even notice Dave had gotten out of the car until he opened your door. You blush and take the hand he offered out to you. You quickly notice all his gentlemanly qualities. Opening doors, escorting you everywhere like you're some sort of princess, and even noticing the little things, like what you do and don't like. You smile happily as you walk through the diner door he was holding open for you. You slide into a booth. He's holding your hand the whole time. You sit there grinning like a fool while the waitress comes by.

"Oh hi Dave! Got a special lady with you this time?" She winks at him. You look at him while you wait for his answer.

He nods, "Someone very special. So what's the special today Jade?"

"The BLT."

"Okay. Thanks." He looks at you, "Do you want that or do you want to look at a menu?"

You blush and jump a little startled at his question, "Uh… I'll have the BLT!"

You see her write down the order. "What would you like to drink?"

"Uhm… can I think about that?"

"Yeah. I'll just take Dave's order. The usual?"

"You know it."

"One burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake coming right up!"

"Uh… I think I've decided…" You state nervously.

"And what is that, sweetie?"

You blush, "I'll have a Coca-Cola… And does the BLT come with anything?"

"Sure does! Some French fries usually!"

"Okay! Thank you!"

She smiles and walks off. Dave looks over at you smiling. You blush and smile back.

"You are gonna love it. This place is the shit!"

"I bet! The cool kid Dave Strider could never have bad taste!"

"I know." He chuckles. That chuckle is so cute you think to yourself and start giggling.

Dave's POV

You were holding back your nervous shakes. Surprisingly this is your first date. You hope you're doing well. You think you are since she seems pretty happy. You can't wait for her to try the food.

This place is really special to you and you can't wait for her to experience it. The food came out quickly and you waited for Nepeta to take a bite. You didn't want to miss her expression. You knew she would love it. She takes a bite and you watch as her face expresses surprise, then pure joy.

You take a bite of your burger smiling. Then you take one of your fries and dip it into your chocolate milkshake, enjoying every bit of it.

She looks over at you, "Did you just dip your fry in your milkshake."

"Yeah why?"

"It's just a little weird."

"Maybe I like being a little weird."

"And there's nothing wrong with that."

You smile and soon enough you both finish your meals. You pay for the bill, not being the type to make his girl pay for lunch, and walk both of you out to the car. You quickly open the door to her side. You smile at her and quickly go into your side. You drive off. You have to go back to school. Terezi will be waiting for you and you can't wait tell her about your new girlfriend.

_**Author's note: **__I know I got the judge's name wrong once last chapter! GOmen! _


	9. Chapter 9

Dave's POV

You pull up into the school just as the bell to release the students rings.

Being the person you are, you open her door and hold out your hand to help her out, like you did at the diner. You notice Terezi as you are walking away from your car holding Nepeta's hand. Luckily she's blind so she doesn't see it. Well you wouldn't be too sure about that. You are actually confident in the fact that she sees better than most of your group, consisting of Aradia, Terezi, Vrisk, Equius, Eridan, Feferi, John, and yourself. It's like that saying, you have eyes but you do not see. She has eyes but she is blind. She likes to say she can see our minds. Like she's some kind of Seer of Mind. You chuckle to yourself while she runs up and hugs you tightly.

"OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT! THAT'S INCREDIBLE! I WISH THE BEST FOR YOU TWO!" She yelled so loud in your ear.

"I don't even understand how you know. I didn't say anything yet."

"Dave, I can smell you. And Nepeta. And the love in the air is such a pretty raspberry smell."

"Oh. Cool. Nice to know you go around sniffing for people. Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Right here low-wly peasant," Eridan Ampora introduces his presence. He is wearing all these idiotic rings. Although his sweater doesn't look too bad, but it doesn't compliment his stutter. He wears a really soft, but kind of dumb looking, scarf. His hair is slicked back, with a large patch of blonde, in his naturally brown hair. Standing next to him is Feferi Peixes, his girlfriend. She wears a really cute, tight, three-quarter length sleeve shirt. It compliments her fuchsia pink skirt well. Although, you don't really like her. She has this air of "I may say I'm not, but I'm better than you" whenever she walks. It annoys you more than you'd ever admit. She wears too many necklaces and acts like all her annoying fish puns are funny.

"Uh. Yes Dave. We arrived only shortly after Terezi hugged you," the creepy football player, Equius Zahhak, said. He sweat way too much and wasn't the most fashionable. He wore these weird spiky boots along with some dark grey shorts. In your opinion, the boots did not compliment the shorts, or the tank top either. He has really long, greasy looking hair. Plus, he wears these cracked shades. That just isn't cool. You don't disrespect the shades. Of course, being how disgusting he is he doesn't have a girlfriend, and he only really follows the group around.

"You dumb little boy. You don't realize that your little relationship would have probably failed quickly if I didn't greet you, to rub some of my luck off on you," Vriska Spiderbitch Serket intervened. Okay. Even though you call her spiderbitch, you don't really mind her too much. She's really obsessed with the number eight and spiders. But, that's not too bad at all. She wears a nice button up, unbuttoned, over her regular shirt. She wears cerulean blue high-top converse, that her skinny jeans tuck into. She acts a little bitchy, but you know it's all just because she loves Terezi and Terezi doesn't love her back yet. You've seen the way she started hanging out around Vriska more. And Karkat doesn't have that same twinkle in his eye when he looks at Terezi anymore. You only see it when he looks at Jade. You think that the two, that used to be inseparable, are going to be separated soon. You glance at Terezi sadly, only for a second, but long enough for her to know you were looking at her like that. She frowns slightly, but quickly recovers into a grin.

You glance over at Aradia, in her red skirt and cute little short-sleeve shirt. She smiles at you before waving, to go hang out with the douchemuffin Sollux.

You soon find yourself staring at Nepeta, smiling. Everyone slowly just shuffled away and as Terezi passed you she said, "We'll just leave you two lovebirds alone."

You didn't really process it, and you really hoped it wasn't too soon, because what you were about to do could end very badly. But, you couldn't stop yourself. Your body moved on its own and your lips pressed against Nepeta's giving her a sweet kiss. To your surprise she kissed back, for the few second kiss that felt like forever. You smiled and squeezed her hand softly, guiding her back to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Nepeta's POV

You are almost positive you are blushing from head to toe. That kiss came out of nowhere. Not to say you didn't like it, because you loved it. You can feel your heart pounding against your chest and your legs trembling. You smile. You can't believe how happy he makes you. It isn't fair. Poor girls who will never experience this love.

Sitting in the car, he turns on the radio. Of course, it is still on one of the stations you listen to while you blog. You giggle as you listen to the lovely _The Script_ marathon. You catch yourself humming along to the song _Man That Can't Be Moved_ and smile over at Dave who is quietly singing the lyrics. You didn't see him as that kind of guy. He seemed more like the type that only listened to rap. For some reason this made you smile, you didn't really care what his taste in music was, but that fact that you were already learning new things about him made you happier than ever.

Riding next to Dave in the car, you smile. You start to think back to everything he's done to make your heart pound. You would have never expected to be dating this kid. From the heart-pounding moments you experienced just being next to him, to the ones that you experienced since he asked you out. You look over and see one of his hands just kind of resting in the middle and you take it in your own. His hands are so much larger than yours. You don't know where you are going, so you just take your time doing whatever to occupy yourself, which right now includes examining his hand. His fingers are callused, which you presume is from playing guitar. He had a knack for music. You also notice some scars, and nonchalantly ask, "Where did these come from?"

He laughs a little, "I know this is going to sound funny, but my bro has a slight obsession for shitty swords, and he keeps them everywhere. So I am lucky enough to cut myself on them whenever I stumble upon one of the many places he keeps them."

You can't stifle your laugh, but you still play with his hand gently. He squeezes your hand and you notice the car is stopped. You let go of his hand, and unbuckle yourself while he pulls the keys from the ignition. You try to get a bearing of your surroundings. You see an apartment building, which surprises you because the car he has is so expensive. You didn't question it though and as you finish inspecting the tall tan building, with a few balconies, that look oh so ordinary, Dave opens your door and takes your hand. You laugh as you remember the scars and he gives you a questioning look. You shake your head, and luckily he doesn't question you further. He walks into the building and stops.

"Why did we stop?" you ask dumbfounded.

"Uh… Well… I was debating taking the elevator versus the stairs," he answers awkwardly.

Dave's POV

You seriously are debating the elevator versus the stairs because if you take the stairs, you would be together longer, but if you took the elevator you could have some alone time… for other things. You stifle back a blush at this thought. You didn't realize you had stopped until she questioned you about it.

"And why are you debating about that?" she asked with a sly smirk and you realize how uncool and awkward you must have sounded.

You sigh and reply, "No reason. Which would you rather take?"

She becomes quite pensive and finally replies with a larger smirk, "Elevator."

You bite your bottom lip and reply, "Okay."

She starts moving first and then you, slowly following her, are still trying to imagine what she is thinking. You cannot push your own thoughts out of your head though. Thoughts of your first kiss and what could follow constantly flood through. Your thoughts are quickly interrupted by the beeping of the elevator. You let her go first and follow behind her, the doors shutting behind you. You press the 33 button, to head to the top floor, where your apartment is located. You look over at her only to see her smiling at the number. You are completely confused and go stand by her side.

You are silent until the elevator clicks at the second floor and she squeezes your hand. You look down at her and she smiles up at you. You give her the cheesiest grin you can, which involves your cheeks shoving your eyes closed. Just as you are returning to your normal face you feel two hands take your face and pull it lower. Your eyes shoot open and see her face centimeters apart from yours, and suddenly feel her smooth lips on your own. You try to ask 'What' but as you open your mouth she takes the opportunity to slide her tongue in.

Slowly, you relax into the kiss and lean back onto the wall, lowered to her height because you rested your derriere on the rail. She leans into you and you hold her tight against your body. This make-out session continued until you hear the beep of the elevator reaching your floor. She pulls away and smiles sheepishly at you. You laugh and pick her up. She makes the cutest squeak and blushes. You nuzzle her nose and carry her to your apartment room.

_**A/N So just wanted to say SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ; A ; it's unintentional I promise... I just got... Distracted. The internet is wonderful but terrible. Hope you like it! R&R please! I want to get better!n ^^"**_


	11. Chapter 11

When you enter you aren't surprised you don't see your bro, however she questions it.

You shake your head, "Just make yourself at home."

You set her down so she can do so. Her tummy grumbles and she looks at you sheepishly and almost opens the fridge before you interrupt her, "No no. Don't open that! There is no food in there. It's all shitty swords." At this, she laughs.

You shake your head and lead her to the cupboard full of junk food, and apple juice of course. You grab an apple juice for yourself and step aside, "Grab anything you want."

She sheepishly grabs a small bag of chips and you give her THE GRAND TOUR… which isn't actually all that grand, but you think it's perfectly ironic to call it the grand tour since you have a small apartment. Anyways, you show her the door to your bros room, warning her profusely not to go in. She shuts you up with a quick kiss and you continue on THE GRAND TOUR. You make sure to point out all the places that have shitty swords, and even find some new places. Wow didn't think that was possible.

Anyways afterwards you take her into your room where she sees a messy bed, cartons of apple juice everywhere, a neat little nightstand, and refrigerator.

"Why is there a refrigerator in your room?" she inquires.

"You'll find out someday," you assure her not wanting to answer the question, "So now you know what our apartment looks like, what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm. I think that we should…" she trails off and walks over to you smiling "PLAY THE TICKLE GAME." She attempts to tickle you and you bite your lip to stifle a laugh and she keeps at it. She stops for a second and you take this opportunity to get your revenge. You start tickling her and she falls back onto your bad laughing.

"Now I think we know who won this tickle game."

You regret saying that immediately because she hops up and gets you, "Okay okay. I give up. You win."

You forfeited to tickling game and take a glance at the clock. Your bro will be home at any time in the hour. You think you should probably take Nepeta home so you don't have to deal with her meeting your bro. You mention this to her. She says okay and you apologize. She kisses you again and you just smile.

You two head into the elevator and take it all the way down to the lobby. You pull out your keys and she stops you, "I don't live too far from here! We can walk!"

You smile at her and nod. You hold her hand the whole walk to her house. You two discuss silly things, and also plan a date for tomorrow. You are super excited for this date and when you get back to your apartment you set your alarm clock an hour earlier than your 12 o'clock date. Usually on a weekend you don't wake up until 2 o'clock. Your bro comes back at the same time as you, "so lil' man. Were you just out with yo' girlllll?" he asks you.

You sigh, "Yes I was. We are also going on a date tomorrow so please try to act normal."

"You got it lil' man."

You smile inwardly and head to your room. It's only 6 o'clock so you pull up a chat with John.

turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 6:12

TG: hey john

EB: Oh hi dave! :D

TG: whatsup man

EB: Just got off work! Soooo done with that job!  
EB: So I hear you are going out with nepeta!  
EB: That is so cool!

TG: john  
TG: i know its cool  
TG: i am the coolest kid around  
TG: anything i do is cool

EB: Okay dave!  
EB: Whatever you say! :D

Your chat with John continued until 4 in the morning because you were also making music on your turn tables.

TG: so what do you think about kanaya and rose  
TG: i mean i know this is simple prose  
TG: for my cousin whos never seen lowes  
TG: but i just gotta know

EB: Oh dave and your silly raps!  
EB: I think that rose and kanaya are awesome!

TG: alright man  
TG: oh shit  
TG: its 4 and i have to get up at 11  
TG: later man

EB: Okay!  
EB: Bye dave!

turntechGodhead [TG] stopped pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 4:13

You put away your laptop and go to sleep.

Your alarm goes off at 11 and you don't wake up until 12:32

"OH SHIT!" you scream as you quickly throw on some pants and your usual record shirt.

You are on your way out of the lobby and you see your bro in a strife with the menacing Midnight Crew. Their leader, Spades Slick, holding multiple knives, charges at your bro. You can only watch as your bro block the obvious ones, but then Hearts Boxcar quickly stabs him in the back. You stare at your bros dead body, bleeding out onto the pavement and the four fellows just cleaning their weapons.

**_Author's note: I'm sorry. I.. should just. I shouldn't be typing when I'm crippled. I make my characters experience pain too. Well I should just not write at all. This is bad. I'm sorry for the shitty update ; ^ ;_**


	12. Chapter 12

Nepeta's POV  
It is 12:20 and Dave still hasn't arrived so you decide to go check on him. It's only a 15 minute walk, so you don't have to take your little Honda Accord Coupe. You have fun whistling a happy little love song to yourself. You are wearing a cat-nip coloured heart-shaped sleeveless dress with a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt underneath. You have thigh-high green stockings on with simple black flats. On your dress is a pin with the a full half-heart and a bold line of the other half. Next to it is a pin with the Leo zodiac symbol. You feel so pretty right now with your bangs pinned to the side so they aren't in your eyes.

You strut downtown to his apartment building, bewildered on what you stumble upon. Dave is on the back of the most notorious mobster in all of Can Town, Spades Slick. You laugh inwardly at the name of the town because you can't comprehend why someone would name a town that. Anyways, Spades Slick is a well-built man with vast quantities of knives. Dave's bro is laying on the floor… bleeding? The realization suddenly hits you that Dave's bro is dead, just at Dave is fighting over a knife with Spades Slick. He wins stabs Spades Slick in the eye. You run up to him and pull him off of Spades Slick. You can tell he's crying, but you don't have time to comfort him. You pull him and run, as fast as you can and pull him up a tree. Spades Slick won't chase you there.

He is crying. You can only hold him tight, and comfort him. However, when Hearts Boxcars walks by the tree you can't stop him from pouncing out of the tree and stabbing him 37 times in the chest. You stop him before he can do anymore damage. You walk to your house, which is nearer to this tree, and further from his bros body. He is covered in blood and as much as it embarrasses you to do so, you draw a bath for him so he can wash off all of the blood.

You laugh inwardly to yourself as you think about the fact you have only been together for 3 days and you have already made out, and he's probably spending the night tonight.

You turn off the water, as the bath is full, and get him up to bathe.

Dave's POV

_Does anyone actually know what it feels like to have their heart broker? Honestly? I just saw my brother murdered and every bit of my heart was torn to shreds. Who do these fools think they are, saying that one girlfriend broke their heart when in 3 days they're with someone else? _

Emotionlessly you make your way from the kitchen to the bathroom. Once you sit in the bath, it takes minutes, which seem like hours, to register that you are covered in blood. You scream and cry. Nepeta knocks on the door and asks if you are alright. You nod, before you realize she can't see you and squeak out a simple "Yes." You sit there for a while longer before scrubbing yourself carefully. Removing the mixed blood from you, Spades, bro, and Hearts. Mostly Hearts though. You sigh and resume your bathing process of washing your hair, putting in conditioner, washing your body, and rinsing out the conditioner.

When you leave the bathroom, you are wrapped in a towel, with no clean clothes. You hand her the clean clothes sheepishly and she hands you some of her sisters baggy sweats, and sweatshirt. You are embarrassed to be wearing girls clothes, but better than nothing.

Leaving the bathroom again, emotionlessly, you plop down on the couch, curled up in a ball, although the ball is very large considering you are five foot ten inches. Nepeta would probably make a better ball since she's only five foot 3 inches. Nepeta sighs and grabs a blanket, tucking you in and kissing your cheek, "Good night. Have wonderful dreams and I'll be right here for you."

_**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter . I just didn't want to leave that kind of ending out there for too long . I was a little rushed on this one and I might be a little slow to update because my cat is sick so bear with me! I REALLY WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS BECAUSE I REALLY WOULDN'T HAVE KEPT THIS GOING WITHOUT YOU. ALL OF YOU. 33**_


End file.
